fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Yama Tsukami
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Yama Tsukami is a HC Variant of the Yama Tsukami, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Yama Tsukami that has more fertile body fluids, allowing it to produce more plants and house more insects than usual. These plants have given it unusual colors, compared to others of its kind, though it still retains its classic green color. Aesthetic Differences Large mushrooms and Konchu corpses on back, brown fluids dripping from mouth, various objects stuck in teeth, white eyes with black pupil, yellowish and green moss covering a majority of its body, glowing yellow eyes in Rage Mode, small trees growing on whiskers, the leaves on the small trees turn crimson in Rage Mode, red veins appear on underbelly in Rage Mode, deeper screeches, and more vines hanging off body. Attacks and Moves HC Yama Tsukami shares the same attacks as the Yama Tsukami from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Oozing Roar: When HC Yama Tsukami first notices a hunter or enters Rage Mode, it will perform this move. HC Yama Tsukami will breath in air before performing a powerful roar. It will roar for up to six seconds, while also slowly turning either left or right towards hunters. As it roars, it will spit bits of brown fluids at enemies, along with Great Thunderbugs and Great Dracophage Bug, to damage hunters as the roar stuns them. This brown fluid causes Undrea, the Great Thunderbugs can cause Thunderblight and Paralysis, and the Great Dracophage Bugs can cause Dragonblight. After the roar, it will close its mouth and chew. Moist Moss: Now when hunters attack the moss on the HC Yama Tsukami's body, water will splash on the hunters and cause Waterblight. Physical Dragon Attacks: When enraged, HC Yama Tsukami's physical attack use the Dragon Element and cause Dragonblight. Floating Neopteron Hive: Unlike the normal Yama Tsukami, the HC Yama Tsukami has its own army of Neopteron: Vespoid, Great Thunderbug, Great Dracophage Bugs, Hornetaur, Bnahabra, and Konchu. With each of its attacks, or if flinched, a few of these Neopteron will spawn into the area and attack any hunters they can, making them a nuisance for hunters that are fighting the HC Yama Tsukami. If that wasn't bad enough, the Neopteron on HC Yama Tsukami will sometimes explode when close to death. Grand Neopteron Guard: Though the HC Yama Tsukami has smaller Neopteron to protect it from threats, it also has a medium-sized Neopteron that acts as its guard. The monster that acts as this Yama Tsukami's guard is the HC Seltas. This HC Seltas will wait at the bottom for any potential hunters that fall from the platform above. Konchu Spin: HC Yama Tsukami spreads out its tentacles before spinning around in place three times. As it spins, it will knock off two Konchu on its body with each spin. The Konchu will roll towards the hunters before stopping and fighting normally. The Konchu are used to try to distract the hunters away from Yama Tsukami and annoy them a bit. In Rage Mode, each spin will send three Konchu at hunters. The Spin and Slam: HC Yama Tsukami will quickly spin in place for a second before stopping and suddenly slamming its whiskers on the ground, trying to catch a hunter off guard. If a hunter is between its two whiskers, it will open its mouth and suck in the hunter for massive damage. After the attack, it will taunt for for a second. However, if a hunter isn't between its whiskers it will recover and fight normally. Gas Ring: It will a emit gas from its body, leaving behind a large ring that surrounds it and the ledge hunters are on. This gas causes Fireblight, deals chip damage every few seconds, and can last up to twenty seconds. Whisker Slams: The HC Yama Tsukami will fly up a bit higher than usual before raising its two whiskers up and slamming them on the ledge. After slamming them on the ledge, it will rapidly slam each one on the hanging pillar multiple times as it turns, either left or right, in attempt to smash hunters. Once it reaches the end of one side, it will quickly open its mouth and bite on to the ledge, getting its teeth stuck. This leaves it open to attacks. Its bite can cause Undrea. Whisker Stabs: Much like the Whisker Slams, it will fly up a bit higher than usual before raising its two whiskers up. It will proceed to stab one of its whiskers into the ledge at a time, causing a few tremors, and rip two pieces of the tower out from below the hunters, as it proceeds to eat those two pieces. If hunters are near the HC Yama Tsukami's whiskers, they will also be sent flying towards its mouth for massive damage. Its bite can cause Undrea. Gooey Backflip: Much like Yama Kurai, the HC Yama Tsukami will fly backwards before quickly flipping into the air and sending a wave of a green gooey substance at foes in front of it, causing Gooey. After the backflip, it will release a flaming gas out of its body to try to damage hunters near it, causing Fireblight. Fatigue Mushrooms: HC Yama Tsukami will place its front tentacles over its head, grabbing a few mushrooms with them, so it can toss them at the hunters. These mushrooms can cause Fatigue easily, lowering a hunter's defense with ease. Charging Forward Bite: Slams both front tentacles on the ledge before quickly charging forward and biting the ledge that hunters on. If a hunter is near the edge of the ledge, the bite will actually cause the HC Yama Tsukami to eat and swallow them whole, instantly killing them. Its bite can cause Undrea. Silk Army: HC Yama Tsukami will yawn and shake its body, causing small little spider-like monsters to crawl out of the moss on its back. These spiders are young Nerscylla. They will come out and fire balls of silk at hunters, in order to entangle them. This attack will last for four seconds and can cause Webbed, leaving the hunters open to a free hit. It's Going! Going! Gone!: It will suck in air before performing a powerful roar that could send hunters flying back to Zone 1 of the Tower 2. Hunters can avoid this attack by either evading it or having strong Wind Res. The Big Gulp: HC Yama Tsukami's strongest attack, which can only be performed in Rage Mode. HC Yama Tsukami fly higher into the than usual, as it makes a weird roar and slowly opens its mouth. It will than begin to suck in air, forming a massive vortex, as it tries to pull hunters into its mouth so it can eat them. Hunters must either leave the zone or hold on tight to the ledge provided so this attack doesn't instantly kill them. While sucking air, the HC Yama Tsukami is also sucking in ruins, small Neopteron, and even some bodies of water. If any those objects hit a hunter that is holding on, it will push them back a bit and could make them lose their grip, along with causing some random status effect. It will suck in air for seven seconds before stopping and falling down to the ground, leaving it open to attacks for four seconds. Theme/BGM Notes *The HC Yama Tsukami can be hunted at SR200, just like the HC Nakarkos. *This monster only took two days to make into a deadly force. *Some young Nerscylla have gotten on the HC Yama Tsukami by pure luck. **While young, Shrouded Nerscylla form a sort of kite that sends them flying into the air. This could send them to various areas, such as the Sunken Hollow. *Some Konchu have gotten on the HC Yama Tsukami, while the giant Elder Dragon was sleeping on the ground and or were sucked in by the beast. *This Yama Tsukami has grown various plants on its body, along with some mushrooms, making it a living ecosystem for some species. *When the HC Yama Tsukami performs The Big Gulp, the HC Seltas will insert its claws into the ground so it can stay in the area and not be eaten. *HC Yama Tsukami has special pheromones that are similar to the HC Seltas Queen's. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus